


Quasi fidanzati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dragons, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, What-If, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jounouchi ha deciso di riprendere la sua rivalsa come dragonslave punzecchiando il suo master.





	Quasi fidanzati

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest:  
> Yu-gi-ho; Jounouchi Katsuya/Seto Kaiba; 'Perché? Vuoi sculacciarmi?''Non tentarmi, bonkotsu!'

Quasi fidanzati

“I-io… non so cosa mi fosse preso. Non ho proprio idea di cosa mi sia successo!” gridò Katsuya. Camminava avanti e indietro davanti al letto, tirandosi i capelli biondi con entrambe le mani.

Seto, accomodato sul letto, stava con le gambe accavallate e lo guardava camminare furiosamente.

“A quanto pare avevo ragione a volerti portare sempre con me. Hai avuto quella strana ricaduta perché non possiamo stare lontani a lungo” rispose.

Jounouchi si fermò di scatto e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

“Nel senso che se mi allontano da te, appena ti rivedo uggiolo e t’imploro di prendermi?” gemette.

Seto fece un cenno con il capo.

“E anche di peggio” infierì.

Katsuya indietreggiò di un paio di passi, un rivolo di sudore gelido gli solcò la schiena.

“Di quanto possiamo allontanarci?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Indietreggia” ordinò Seto.

Katsuya obbedì, all’altezza della finestra iniziarono a tremargli le gambe, raggiunse l’armadio ed iniziò ad ansimare, rischiò di cadere in avanti. Raggiunse la scrivania e cadde carponi, iniziò a strusciare il basso ventre contro il pavimento.

“Nemmeno di un metro” rispose Kaiba.

Jounouchi gattonò fino ai suoi piedi e regolò il respiro.

“Cosa?! Ed io come ci vado in bagno?!” strillò, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Con me” disse Seto, indicandosi. 

“È assurdo!” sbraitò Jounouchi, alzandosi in piedi.

“Mai quanto il fatto che dovrò portarti alle riunioni con me, ai convegni o alle cene fuori” rispose Seto, appoggiando entrambi i piedi per terra.

“Co-cosa…” mugolò Katsuya. Le sue iridi color miele erano liquide.

“Non ti posso nemmeno presentare come mio ragazzo” borbottò Seto, raddrizzandosi il colletto della sua casacca candida.

“Non che io lo sia” bofonchiò Jounouchi.

“A proposito di questo. Invece è normale portarsi uno schiavo per trastullarsi. Non sarei il primo a farlo” spiegò Kaiba.

“Tutto questo non ha senso” gemette Jounouchi. Venne colto da un capogiro e ansimò.

“Avrei preferito non farlo. Per non attirare l’attenzione dei miei colleghi su di te. Sono dei vecchi lascivi e io non solo non voglio condividere, ma nemmeno dare spettacolo” disse Kaiba. Afferrò il braccio dell’altro e lo attirò a sé, facendolo cadere seduto sul letto al suo fianco.

“Non mi condividerai, vero?” biascicò Katsuya, rabbrividendo.

Seto lo guardò.

“Certo che no, ma se ti rifiuterai troppo, mi farai fare cattiva figura” disse gelido.

“Oh, scusa tanto se non voglio abbaiare per te” ringhiò Jounouchi.

Seto gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il viso, guardandolo in viso.

“Le cose sono due. O miagoli per finta in quei momenti o abbai davvero quando mi rivedi” soffiò.

Katsuya gli scostò la mano dal proprio volto.

“La mia vita è un incubo” gemette.

Seto scrollò le spalle.

“Tranquillo. Non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso davanti a tutti. Dovrai semplicemente obbedire ai miei ordini e fare un po’ di scena. Inoltre, dovrai sopportare la vista degli altri schiavi. Quelli vengono scambiati e umiliati, preparati” spiegò.

Jounouchi avvertì una fitta al petto, sollevò le gambe e si guardò i piedi.

“Tu non ti unisci a cose simili, vero?” chiese.

“No, ma non posso evitarle. Mi danno il voltastomaco, ma quando il mio patrigno sarà morto e tutto sarà in mano mia, potrò licenziare tutti quei maledetti” rispose ecco Seto.

Jounouchi si mordicchiò il labbro.

“D’accordo… mi metterai anche il collare?” chiese.

“Se te la senti, sì, ma di certo non stretto come l’altra volta. Non voglio farti male” rispose Kaiba. Gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle e se lo premette contro il petto.

“Io sono davvero un tuo schiavo, in fondo” mugolò Jounouchi, alzando il capo.

“Come uomo, magari, ma come drago, sei mio compagno. Ti farebbe sentire meglio diventare il mio ragazzo, nell’intimità?” chiese Seto.

“Sì” bisbigliò Jounouchi.

“Allora inizia a trasferirti. Stanotte dormirai con me” disse Kaiba, togliendo il braccio.

******

“Occupi troppo spazio” si lamentò Seto. Era steso a faccia in su accanto a Jounouchi, allargato a stella.

“Perdonami Master, avete deciso voi di lasciarmi dormire nel vostro letto” disse Katsuya, strofinando la testa contro il materasso.

“Avresti preferito che ti chiudessi in camera stanotte e domani venissi a vedere in che condizioni eri?” lo minacciò Seto, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte.

“Poco ‘scontroso’ mi dicono” ironizzò Jounouci.

Seto si mise su un fianco e gli afferrò il mento, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Hai deciso che essere il mio ragazzo significa sfidarmi con più strafottenza del solito?” ringhiò.

Jounouchi ghignò, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Forse, _master_ ” sibilò.

“Oh, ma ti conviene moderare i termini” ringhiò Seto.

'Perché? Vuoi sculacciarmi?'” lo sfidò Jounouchi.

'Non tentarmi, _bonkotsu_!' gridò Seto.

Katsuya rabbrividì all’urlo di comando e gli sfuggì un gemito.

< Reagisco anche al suo tono di voce > pensò, spalancando le gambe.

Seto gliele afferrò e gliele richiuse di scatto.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe davvero essere sculacciato” ammise Katsuya, arrossendo.

“Se lo faccio, poi dormirai? Ed eviterai di occupare tutto il letto?” chiese Kaiba.

“Promesso” rispose Jounouchi. 

Seto si sedette sul letto, facendolo cigolare e gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle, sollevandolo. Gli sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Que-questo… non c’entrava…” gemette Jounouchi.

Seto finì di eccitarlo e gli abbassò i boxer. Lo fece girare e lo sdraiò su di sé.

“Non vuoi godere, mio compagno?” chiese con voce calda.

Jounouchi dibatté le gambe e ansimò rumorosamente. 

Seto lo penetrò con l’indice e lo fece gemere ripetutamente, continuò a muovere il dito fino a sentirlo umido. Ghignò e gli tirò uno schiaffetto sulle natiche, arrossandogliele.

Katsuya gridò di piacere. 

Seto continuò a schiaffeggiare i glutei di Jounouchi, ascoltando i suoi gemiti misti di piacere e di dolore.

< Non voglio fargli male, devo dosare la mia forza> pensò.

Man mano che le natiche si arrossavano, Jounouchi urlava più forte. Seto, iniziò ad accarezzargliele e massaggiargliele tra uno schiaffo e l’altro. 

Katsuya venne e si abbandonò contro le gambe dell’altro.

Kaiba si sporse, aprì il cassetto e ne prese una crema per la pelle.

Katsuya gemette ripetutamente e ansimò di piacere, mentre gliela spalmava. La pelle arrossata si schiarì leggermente.

< Che refrigerio > pensò Jounouchi.

Seto posò la crema, fece girare Katsuya e si sdraiò, adagiandoselo contro. Continuò ad accarezzargli il corpo ignudo, sentendolo rilassarsi sotto le sue dita.

Katsuya piegò il capo di lato e si addormentò, abbandonandosi contro l’altro. 

Seto lo coprì con il lenzuolo e, stringendolo a sé, si addormentò a sua volta.


End file.
